Mayari/Apolaka/Hana (Morningstar)
Mayari and Apolaka Lumin are flipsides/a plural system that are also flipsides. When talking, both at the same time, they go by Twilight (so stahp calling us Mayari all the time) hana's coming soon we're just busy and a bit lazy Appearances Mayari Eye color: Midnight blue, almond shaped Hair: Wavy, dark brown with blue highlights. Skin color: Pale-ish (Asian) Body: Short, relatively thin, and agile-ish. Taller and faster than Apolaka. Clothes: A random t-shirt and blue skorts, skorts being knee-length shorts with a cover on them. Wears black combat boots. Other: Has butterfly wings unless she doesn't. You never really can tell. Apolaka Eye color: Green, almond shaped Hair: Straight, dark brown with orange highlights. Usually up in a ponytail. Skin color: Dark (Asian) Body: Short, thin, agile. Stronger than Mayari. Clothes: A random t-shirt and denim pants. Usually the t-shirt is some warm color, but there are exceptions. Other: Has large golden dragon wings. Hana Eyes: Crystal blue, also almond shaped Hair: Short brown puffy hair that kind of looks like a donut. Oh, and they also have light blue streaks and a sakura flower barette usually. Skin color: Asian Clothes: A random t-shirt (usually pink) and a soft pink skirt. Notable Actions Mayari joined in November 2015, one of the last SAMBers in the third generation. A year later, Apolaka walked into Mayari's head and began being a SAMBer (the head no longer only belongs to Mayari) Apolaka recently (February 2017) overtook Mayari in making posts. She is the main user of their account now. Hana walked in, originally taking the name Sakura, then Tala, and then finally Hana. I forgot when exactly she walked in but it's somewhere in June 2017. Personality This is slightly more confusing now. Mayari is the logical side. She's analytical, thoughtful, and sometimes condescending and grumpy, especially if she's tired. Apolaka is the perpetually confused emotional side that cries at cartoons about anthropomorphic objects. (don't ask.) She's the creative side, too, who puts Mayari's story ideas into words. Hana is the social side, taking care of real life activities such as the arcane magic that is ''socializing. ''Which also means that she won't be on the SAMB too often. Backstory *CONSTRUCTION ZONE* to be completely honest mayari has given up on the thread by now so it will probably be posted here once she makes a suitable short version House The gang house looks like a mini planetarium in the middle of the forest, with a glass roof that can show whatever it's programmed to show and beige circular walls covered in rainbow glitter. Near the door is a box of fruit chew candy and a sign that says "TAKE ONE ONLY". If you take only one, you'll see an elevator door. Take more than that, and you'll see a doorway where there is none, and you bang your head into the wall. The house essentially isn't even a house. The elevator is an interdimensional elevator, and each room is as big as a mini planetarium--basically everyone's rooms exist seperately with the elevator doors connecting them. Quotes Apolaka "bruh" "ohkay" "H I R E A S A M U R A I" "ehhhhh" Mayari "Whoa whoa whoa chill please." "If anyone needs my opinion, it's in white ink." "ONLY I CAN CLOSE MY PORTALS!" "Apolaka where's your common sense he'll hit you with the Ban Ha--welp. There she goes." Trivia * Apolaka does not use sentence conventions, Mayari and Hana both do. * Their nicknames come from a Filipino myth that I would rather not explain, so here's the link. Note that this isn't their backstory, but it will do for a substitute while Mayari's writing it. * Apolaka has two spread-out hurgles and two common hurgles. Mayari prefers not to collect them. * Apolaka is frequently on the Scholastica Wiki Chat. Mayari is only on if summoned by Apolaka * Change of happenings, Apolaka is now mainly on Discord. Mayari is only on when there is problems and/or someone wants to talk to her. * Mayari was the original one on the SAMB, usually only RPing because stories are her strong suit * Mayari's first thread was an RP. It's unclear what was Apolaka's first thread on the SAMB, however her first thread ever was on WoF. * They both have Mega Evolutions, Nyx and Inferna. However Apolaka has yet to use Inferna. * Apolaka used to have an account! Its user was lightwitch55, and we forgot its password. Apolaka just bunches onto Mayari's account now for convenience. * They have a sister named Vana, under the username "Lolvana" * Neither Mayari nor Apolaka have ever been banned. Not that we want to be, but still. Trivia. Category:SAMBers Category:3rd Generation Category:The Chat Squad